


Rain

by testedcyberneticz



Category: SteamWorld Heist, SteamWorld Heist (Video Game)
Genre: Rain, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: It's been at least 400 years since it last rained.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> WRITING HEIST CHARACTERS. IS HARD anyway.... Here's another hc heavy fic whoops

"You don't know what rain is?" Asked Dora with confusion layered in her voice.

"No, not really." Piper looked somewhat embarrassed. Judging by the tone Dora had just used, Piper was supposed to know that. She didn't exactly have experience with that kind of thing, though. From what she could tell, she had no descendents from before Earth exploded. The family she did know she had... That was an entire set of matryoshka dolls to open up. One that she'd prefer to not open at all. And some things, she just never had the funds for. Seriously, why else would she decide to do _that_ job in the first place if she hadn't already been dipping from poverty into something much worse?

Of course, her life was vastly different now, but now enough time had past that doing those things didn't even pique her interest anymore. Also they still lacked the money to a degree.

This ended up resulting in someone who didn't know much about Earth things. At least with other steambots, their family passed on history. She got scrap all information about those kind of things, and she had her own reasons to believe some people would even go as far as to lie when talking about them.

As for the rain? Somehow, no one had really ever said what it was. Sure, she had heard it maybe once or twice in her entire life, the word sounded oddly familiar, but other than that? It had just never happened. She either was too busy, or something, she figured. There had to be a reason to her not even asking, right?

On habit, Piper adjusted her hat when it didn't even need adjusting.

"Well, I focus on life more but weather can be great!" Dora had that tone in her voice, the one where she either sounded like she was going to commit murder or talk about how amazing something is. Or both, even. Piper liked it, it was a surprise for everyone involved.

"She didn' know what a whale looks like either." Said Seabrass.

"I still don't, you don't have any _pictures_."

"I do." Fen stated somewhat quietly as the pointed to their own face.

"You do?" Asked Piper.

"No."

"... Then why did you say you did."

"I thought I did." They shrugged nervously. In reality, they had said they did without thinking, their own thoughts had been scattered as of late. Well, more than usual, anyways. Piper had a mixture of amusement and unamusement show on her face.

"I'm surprised," Stated Dora, "especially considering who this crew is comprised of."

"It happens sometimes, I guess." Piper tried her best to hide a robotic-like sigh, "Do you mind at least explaining? Sounds like it doesn't even happen anymore."

"Can't really rain in space... Unless you go on certain planets."

"Oh. Which ones?"

"Ones that'd destroy us instantly."

"Oh. _Gollee_..." The pirate captain tapped her finger on her chin exactly once. That didn't sound good to her at all, she'd prefer to stay alive. Even then, a trip to a planet would take forever. Would absolutely not be worth it, even if they didn't die instantly.

"But before it exploded Earth had it! Water would come from the sky like when Wonky waters his plant. People would sometimes stay inside because of it and relax." Dora spoke like it was something mystical, almost.

"That sounds frustrating if anything..." Piper did _not_ find it mystical.

"... What?"

"Something that forces you inside when you can go outside without getting serious physical issues sounds more upsetting if anything." Even so, it did sound like life before Earth exploded was easier. Water would just appear? They had to look and work for it, not to mention the risks. Being an asteroid miner could get you killed, maybe even crushed on rare occasion. But before it just... Happened. That felt fake to her. Piper suddenly had a look of realization cross her face, "Fen? Do you remember what rain was like?"

Fen, having been on Earth, was probably the best person to ask. Even despite their rough memory, they had been there. Personal experience was usually the best way to know things, if not always.

Fen dipped their head in an upset fashion.

"Though my memory is unclear... I know I never saw it."

"Oh..."

"What if we remade it!" Dora offered happily.

"We definitely are not about to waste gallons trying to remake rain. That's for making sure we're alive."

"Wonky uses some of it so water his plant."

"That plant is an important member of the crew."

"How so?"

"Wonky likes it."

**Author's Note:**

> I need to make content of Piper and Wonky being best friends bc they obviously are in game..... One day..............


End file.
